SFL Challengers
The Super Fight League Challengers (shortened to SFL Challengers) is the Super Fight League produced reality television series. The hosts of the show are Raj Kundra and Sanjay Dutt. Background The SFL will air SFL Challengers on August 5th. Similar to the The Ultimate Fighter the show will take 8 male and 8 female up-and-coming Indian mixed martial artists, place them in the same house as each other whilst they compete to become the winner of the show. Every alternate episode has 2 fights where 2 fighters (male and female) graduate to the next round whereas the other two have to leave the camp. The show will go for 50 days and each week people will vote for who they want to see fight on a Friday night. The fighters will also be given tasks each week, as well as being trained by some of the best international trainers available. The winner will receive 20 lakhs (approx. $36000/£23000) and a 3-year contract worth 25 lakhs with the SFL. It will air on Neo Sports at 9pm and Zoom TV at 10pm every weekend. Each episode will also become available to watch from Youtube after they are shown on television. House Rules *Contestants are not supposed to tamper with or damage any electronic equipment, gym equipment, and furniture in the House. *No abusing and disrespect of Management will be tolerated. *Management decision is final. Chairman decision is final. *Unless permitted, contestants are not allowed to leave the House premises. *No physical violence unless supervised by coach. If contestants exhibit physical violence outside the ring, towards fellow contestants or management, they will be evicted immediately. *The Management reserves the right to change the rules at any time. *It is compulsory to wear the personal microphone at all times except when sleeping or showering or using the bathroom. *No furniture can be moved from one part of the house to another. *No interaction with the outside world is allowed- no phones, no internet, and no newspaper. *Contestants are not permitted to make any attempts to communicate personal messages with members of the outside world by means of written messages, symbols or personalized clothing. *Food has to be cooked by the contestants. *Contestants have to choose their beds to sleep in. *You will be filmed twenty-four hours a day. *Contestants may not communicate in code and/or foreign or sign languages. *Hindi will be the preferred spoken language, unless in certain circumstances. *If any contestant needs to leave the Base Camp on an urgent basis, Management must be notified immediately and necessary action will be decided. *All of the above mentioned rules are final and irrevocable. If they are broken, contestants will be evicted immediately. Cast Coaches Head Coaches *Daniel Issac *Sanja Sucevic Assistant Coaches *Alan Fenandes - Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu coach *Kamal Mujtaba - Boxing coach *Abbas Ali - Strength and Conditioning coach *Dejan Tesic - Submission Wrestling coach Fighters Males fighters *Krishan Singh Rawat *Andrew Canday *Siddesh Shirgaonkar *Isaac Kairo *Irfan Khan *Sandeep Yadav *Neeraj Goyat *Rajinder Singh Meena Female fighters *Priyanka Sharma *Priya Sharma *Lipika Uniyal *Manjit Kolekar *Ritika Singh *Gurleen Kaur *Monica Singh *Neetu Goyat Episodes ;Episode 1 * All 16 fighters enter the house one-by-one, where they were greeted by SFL owner Raj Kundra, and then introduced to their head coaches, Sanja Sucevic and Daniel Issac, followed by their assistant coaches. * The fighters then went to pick out their beds, receive their training kit, played pool, familiarise themselves with the training facility, the kitchen & food supplies and washing facilities before unpacking their belongings. *All the fighters then decided to go break in the training facility by getting changed and doing a training session, then afterwards everyone took a part in cooking dinner and washing up before going to bed. *At 6am, all 6 coaches woke up the fighters, ordering them to be lined up in the living room in 5 minutes. Daniel Issac then told the fighters that martial arts is a military system and, hence, he will expect the same level discipline in each of them. He then said that their fitness levels and fighting styles will be evaluated to see where they stand between being a high calibre, medium calibre or low calibre fighter and will work on them based on their overall level. *All the fighters then had to wash, change into their training gear and be in the training facility within 15 minutes. *Towards then end of her warm-up, Ritika Singh tried to stand up but dislocated her knee cap, which resulted in her missing out rest of the training. Then after 45 minutes, Priyanka Sharma had to stop training due to a fever. *Signs of a potential rivalry between Lipika Uniyal and Neetu Goyat is being shown during sparring, whilst the male fighters are realising each other's strengths and weaknesses. *Gurleen Kaur was accidentally kicking Manjit Kolekar hard on the body, in which she was warned, and then made to do push-ups for repeating the kicks. Neeraj Goyat was also going a bit rough on sparring with Siddesh Shirgaonkar. *After the training session, all the fighters were checked their weight to see who was above/below 70kgs (boys) and 55kgs (girls). The coaches then gone over their evaluations with each other. Whilst in their eyes the boys overall were at a good level, the girls received mixed results, some being good, some being bad. *The fighters then began to wind down from training by play pool, talking, cooking, relaxing etc. *Raj Kundra then entered the house, asking for everyone to go to the cage within the next 5 minutes. In front of the cage was a screen which had special software which Kundra called 'Randomiser'. This would, then and there, decide all the fighter's opening fights in the upcoming weeks, beginning from that very week. The order is - Week 1 (Female) - Neetu Goyat vs. Gurleen Kaur Week 1 (Male) - Irfan Khan vs. Rajinder Singh Meen Week 2 (Female) - Ritika Singh vs. Monica Singh Week 2 (Male) - Siddesh Shirgaonkar vs. Isaac Kairo Week 3 (Female) - Priyanka Sharma vs. Priya Sharma Week 3 (Male) - Andrew Canday vs. Krishan Singh Rawat Week 4 (Female) - Lipika Uniyal vs. Manjit Kolekar Week 4 (Male) - Sandeep Yadav vs. Neeraj Goyat ;Episode 2 References External links *Official website *SFL Official Website Category:Television programs Category:Super Fight League